Void
Void is a Fusion Element and Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists solely of black and white. It can deal a lot of damage at close range but can be easily countered. Void is regarded as one of the strongest Elements by beginners, but is actually very weak for its 1300 diamond cost. It is best used at close range, with its high damaging moves and tricky blinding. It is obtainable by the Fusion of Light (650 Diamonds) and Darkness (650 Diamonds). Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Elemental Battlegrounds does not give any info on the Damage, Speed, or Defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: Above Average * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Player Rating Many players who buy this element end up being dissapointed in it. This element is costly in two ways, mana and diamonds. When confronting experienced players, mana runs out extremely quickly. Though having high-damaging spells and tricky blinding, the element is only strong at close-range combat and can be shut down extremely easily. This element can be extremely hard to deal with at lower levels, but as players progresses, is not worth its whopping 1,300 diamond cost. Spells Shadow Sneak "User teleports using their mouse cursor and will deal a small amount of damage if their opponent is in their destination." * User teleports to a destination within a limited radius that is decided by the position of the cursor. A Void symbol appears below the user and on the position. The user is then teleported to that area with black beams emitting from both symbols. A small black explosion would occur at your position after teleporting which would damage the surrounding players that are within the symbol range. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. ** Deals about 175 - 190 damage. *** Note: The original position before you teleport does NOT create an explosion to damage any nearby players that was close to your original position. Void Bomb "User creates a quick moving blast that deals medium damage and blinds players." * User shoots a fast moving pure white ball engulfed in pure black flames at a player. Where ever the Bomb comes in contact with, it creates a mini explosion. Anyone there or within the blast radius will be blinded for a temporary time with pure black covering the screen. This move has a limited distance and will disappear once it reaches its limit. ** It consumes 450 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. ** Deals about 300 damage. *** Tip: If blinded, do not panic. Either run in a single direction or create a damaging move that surrounds the user. Oblivion "User puts nearby opponents through oblivion and brings them back at a new location to deal medium damage." * User puts nearby players through "oblivion" and back. This technically means you bring them to hell and back. A Void symbol appears around the user which covers a wide area. Everything near or within the symbol is engulfed in black and teleported to a position chosen by the cursor. The cursor must choose a position near the symbol, for it is limited. The position will show a faint Void symbol. After being engulfed in black, a thin crooked bolt of black moves to the position chosen. A new explosion would be formed and the opposer would reappear at that position. As soon as the opposer appears, the damage is dealt. This move takes a while to charge in order to work. ** It consumes 450 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. ** Deals about 300 damage. *** Note: Nothing you can do once teleported. Gather your bearings after teleported and resume fight or run. You can try to escape the move during the charging of the move. Void Lightning "User traps a nearby opponent in a quick firing lightning barrage." *The user hurls the opposer into the air into a small black ball and damages the opposer with multiple black bolts. The user must be very close to the opposer like with Darkness and its stun move. While within the ball, the opposer is stuck in position while stunned. The user is stuck in the position. The user can move around but will be put back into its original position to continue till the move ends. **It consumes 300 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. ** 20 damage (per bolt of black hurled at the opposer). *** Note: This is probably not a glitch but a loophole. If you somehow manage to stay withing position without being pulled into the black ball, no damage will be done. You are still stunned so you can't do anything. *** Inertia allows you to use spells during you are within the ball. Void Opening'' ''(Ultimate) "User creates an opening in the sky that pulls in nearby players, blinds them, and deals high damage." * The user creates a "black hole" that sucks people in to deal high and small damage. The user is clouded in black that act like flames. A small symbol appears in front of the user and a small rupture would appear above the symbol. The rupture in the air expands to become a 3D sphere that has a white center and a black outer edge. Anything near the black hole is sucked in and damaged repeatedly. This move causes the players around the "black hole" to be blinded. This move should be used when near large groups of people that consist of 2+ players. It should never be used on only one person unless necessary or for a temporary battle. You are unable to use any moves as the "black hole" remains but as soon as it disappears or releases the players, your moves are available, but so are theirs. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 85 second cooldown. ** Deals about 225 damage (when the players are sucked in). ** 25 damage (constantly while within the "black hole"). *** Note: Run as fast as you can as it's hard to escape. *** Try to escape if you can. There is enough time to get away when you see that the Ultimate has started. Do not try to attempt to attack to user unless you have a stun move that can stop the player from finishing their Ultimate. Although you stun the user, their move can still be used without a recharge since it was not completed. If the rupture is already in the air before you can escape, there is no chance. There is no certain number for how far the black hole can reach but just try to escape if you can. Trivia * Void is the first superior element in the game and was there when the game launched. * Though the symbol and spell icon colors are both purple, the spells colors are black and white. * The ultimate, void opening, makes no sound. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Superior Elements